Through His Sister's Eyes
by WhoviansTARDIS
Summary: Megamind did not journey alone when sent to Earth. Instead his younger sister accompanied him and together they grew up. How would having a younger sister effect the way Megamind grew up and saw the world? How would it effect the events that take place in the movie?
1. Two Little Infant Aliens

**Hiya guys! I thought I'd have a go at writing Megamind and this is the result I got! Basically, Megamind has a sister who accompanies him to Earth. Megamind is 2 years old ad his sister is 8 days old. I hope you enjoy... this is sort of like a prologue... there will be a few chapters before we start the actual movie! :)**

**DISCAIMER: Megamind and all the characters do not belong to me... except his sister! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Two Little Infant Aliens.**

Bradley Gibson often wondered if it was his fault that Blue had turned out the way he had. Perhaps if he'd given him and Sophie a proper home with a proper family then perhaps Blue wouldn't be getting into so much trouble with a certain superhero.

Gibson could remember when a guard had discovered a shuttle with two seats big enough for two infants wedged between two walls. He had then ordered every guard to search every area of the prison in search of what could possibly be two infants. He just hoped upon hoped that the two children were still alive. The men in the prison were not to be taken lightly. Plenty of them were locked up for taking the life of a child, raping a child and child abuse. So therefore he was overwhelmed when a guard informed him two infants had been found in Simon Parker's cell. He was then surprised when he laid eyes on the two children for the first time. One was obviously a toddler and the other could not be more that 3 months old. But that wasn't the shocking thing. Oh no. What shocked Warden Gibson the most was the shape and colour of the two. They were both a striking light blue and had a massive cranium. They also seemed to have a fish in a fishbowl which the older to the two children carried around with him in his arms. Gibson had placed the phone back on its holder; he could only imagine what would happen to these two, obviously alien, children. They were both the most adorable things he had ever seen. He had taken them home with him that night and showed his wife who had freaked out and refused to let him adopt them. He tried his best to convince her but she had begun to pack and said that it was either the aliens or her. So after convincing her to let them stay that night he had taken them back to the prison the next day. If that was the reaction he had gotten from his wife, how would the rest of the city react? He couldn't show anyone. He made sure the guards kept the tongues and the prisoners were also told to not open their mouths.

He had learnt a little bit from the older of the two and the weird fish thing (which could talk). The older of the two had said his name and told Gibson his sister's name. But the names were long and complicated and Gibson gave up on trying pronouncing them and settled for calling the older of the two 'Blue' and calling his sister 'Sophie'. He had then learnt that Blue was older than his sister by two years and Sophie was only 10 days old. He understood that their own planet was sucked into a black hole and that their parents had saved them by sending them off in the escape pod to Earth where they believed someone would adopt their children and take them on as their own. Looking back Gibson wondered why he ever believed that story. He guessed at the time he was looking at 3 infants who were very clearly not from his world.

For a few years he had let the two sleep in his office with a guard checking on them every 20 minutes. However when Sophie turned three and Blue was 5 he gave them their own cell to share.

_"DAD!" Bradley smiled as he heard Blue call him as he entered his office for the first time on a December morning. It was freezing outside and he made a mental note to wrap the two children up warm before he let them out with the others. He loved it when the two called him Dad, he never told his wife – he knew it would freak her out and she would leave. He used the cover story that he had sent them off to an adoption agency. He wasn't too sure she believed him though. _

_"Morning Blue." Bradley replied as he slipped his coat off and placed it on the back of his chair. "Good Morning Sophie."_

_"Good Morning dad." Sophie mumbled from behind her book about physics. He couldn't believe how fast the two could learn to read! _

_"Have you had breakfast?" He questioned. _

_"Yes! We had scrambled egg on toast!" Blue beamed as he climbed onto the Wardens lap. "It was yummy!" Bradley chuckled. _

_"I need to ask you both something." Bradley said seriously. Sophie looked up from her book. Blue had stilled in his lap. Bradley chuckled at their reaction. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble." He reassured them. Sophie closed her book and made her way across the room. When he had Sophie sat on his lap with Blue he asked his question. "How would you both feel if you had your own cell?" He questioned. _

_"Like Uncle Simon?" Blue asked, excitedly. Bradley had tried to steer them clear of trusting the other prisoners but both Sophie and Blue had chosen to get attached to a few of them. These were called their 'Uncles'. And their favourite 'Uncle' was Simon Parker. _

_"Yes. Like Uncle Simon."_

_"And Uncle Tom?" Sophie questioned quietly. _

_"Yes. And Uncle Tom." Bradley sighed. "But I think you're getting a bit big for my office. So what do you think?"_

The idea had gone off like a hit. That night had been a restless one. Which Gibson assumed it would be. It was like asking a child to sleep in their own bed after having a nightmare. Sophie had managed to fall asleep a few hours past their usual bedtime but Blue had kept everyone in the cell block up (bar Sophie who was out for the count). He refused to sleep until one of the guards called the Warden. As soon as Gibson had arrived Blue had calmed and Gibson had sat in the cell with him until he fell asleep. After that night Blue had been fine and eventually fell into a routine.

When Blue had been 6 he had sent the boy to school. He wasn't allowed to enrol Sophie while she was 4 and so had to wait till she was 5 before she could go too. Blue had hated school. He said every kid hated him and picked on him. Gibson had suggested that perhaps it was because of what he wore. The small boy always wore his orange jumpsuit that read 'PRISONER' on the back of it. He had tried plenty of times to get the boy to not wear it but he refused to wear anything else. Blue had said everyone hated him because Wayne Scott went there.

_"It's not because of my clothes!" The boy argued. "It's stupid Wayne Scott." He crossed his arms and poked out his lower lip. His sister giggled. "It's not funny Sophie!" Blue snapped. _

_"Blue. I'll have less of the attitude please." Gibson warned calmly. He didn't sound cross, or looked it. He just didn't like the way Blue had talked to his sister._

_"And Sophie," He turned to look at the blue headed, bold girl sat beside Blue. "Don't laugh at your brother." Sophie fell silent. Gibson turned back to Blue. _

_"What has the Scott's boy got to do with this?" He questioned._

_"He's like us!" Blue stood up. _

_"He's blue?" Gibson suggested._

_"No! He can fly!"_

_"I didn't know you could fly." Gibson was messing, knowing that they couldn't._

_"We can't. It's not fair!" Blue argued. _

_"Blue sit down." Gibson sat up slightly. When Blue had sat back down he raised an eyebrow. "I still don't see what Wayne Scott has got to do with this all."_

_"He's a bully! Everybody loves him because he can fly and makes pop-ed corn for them."_

_"Pop-ed corn?" Gibson questioned. "Oh! You mean popcorn!" _

_"Yes! And he has laser vision and is strong!" _

_"Now come on Blue." Gibson mumbled. "I very much doubt this boy can fly."_

_"He can!" Blue argued. "He's like us!"_

_"I'm still not getting it Blue."_

_"Wayne Scott," Sophie began. Both Gibson and Blue turned to look at her. "Wayne Scott came from a planet that also got sucked into the black hole." Gibson suddenly understood. "He looks human but he has super strength and can fly. That's all I know about him." Sophie mumbled. _

_"He has laser vision too!" Blue added. _

Bradley never could forget that conversation. He couldn't believe that the Scott's son could be a bully. Sure the boy had grown up with money and power but he couldn't be a bully. Everyone knew him as a helpful young boy. He was always helping old people across the street or helping someone up if they fell over. Gibson just couldn't see how Wayne Scott could be a bully.

When it was Sophie's turn to go up to school, he managed to convince her out of her orange jumpsuit and into some normal clothes. He remembered what she wore on her first day. A denim skirt and a pink t-shirt with a pink jumper. She had looked adorable and came back with stories of new friends and Wayne Scott. Except the stories he heard from Sophie about the Scott boy were completely different from the ones he heard from Blue.

_"And Wayne Scott gave everyone a cupcake today!" Sophie told Gibson. Blue was sulking. "He said his mum had made them especially for his friends." They were sat in the cafeteria. The two had their own little table away from the other prisoners. This was the main time when prisoners chatted and usually a lot of dirty words were passed around. Gibson never normally sat with the two children but he made an effort today as he wanted to learn all about Sophie's first day at school. _

_"Did you get a cupcake Blue?" Gibson asked turning to look at the 7 year old boy who was messing with his mashed potato instead of eating it. _

_"No!" He snapped. "Sophie did. But stupid Wayne Scott didn't give me any. He said his mum had told him I wasn't allowed one!" Gibson raised his eyebrows. _

_"Is that true Sophie?" He asked, hoping to start getting the truth about Wayne Scott. Sophie nodded her head. _

_"But I shared my cupcake with Blue." She smiled. _

_"That was nice." Gibson smiled. "Did you say thank you Blue?"_

_"No." Blue snapped. "I threw it on the floor." _

_"I was only being nice." Sophie mumbled, the smile having now vanished from her face. _

Sophie loved school and her best friend was Wayne Scott. The two got on really well. But Sophie always stood up for her brother. Blue often commented how he never needed her help but that didn't stop Sophie from trying.

One day, when Blue was 8 and Sophie was 6, Bradley had a phone call from the school. The two siblings had been excluded and he was ordered to go and collect them. He sent a prison bus over to bring them back. He had listened to the teachers explanation on the phone and was fuming when he was told that she had only excluded Sophie because she thought she might have given her brother the idea to set a paint bomb off in the middle of the classroom. When the two had arrived, both their clothes (Blue's orange jumpsuit and Sophie's jeans and t-shirt) were painted blue to match their skin. The Warden had ordered them into his office where he lost it.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S YOUR DESTINY?!" Gibson screamed at Blue. _

_"I told you! It's my destiny! That's what it means!" Blue argued. _

_"And what's this about you helping?" He turned to Sophie who shrunk into her jumper._

_"I didn't do anything! I was sat on the floor looking after Minion." She mumbled, eyes stinging with tears. Gibson rarely got angry and Sophie didn't like it when he did. "Honestly!"_

_"Yeah! And like I'd let a silly girl help me with my destiny!" _

_At this Sophie had broken down crying. _

_"Blue! I've had it with you! You are not destined to be the bad boy! So stop it! Now you will be taken to your cell and all your privileges will be taken away! And no Minion!" He added for good measure. Blue would be losing his privileges of going outside, using the library and the work room. _

_"WHAT?!" Blue yelled jumping up. "What about Sophie?!" _

_"Sophie didn't do anything!" Gibson raised his voice. "So she still gets the privileges and Minion. In fact, she can sleep in here tonight! If you want to be the bad boy, I'll treat you like the bad boy! And bad boys are put in their cells and left alone." _

With that he had ordered a guard in. The guard had to carry a kicking and screaming Blue over his shoulder and all the way to his cell. The screaming didn't stop either. The boy kicked the walls, punched the walls shook the bars of the cell. He obviously didn't like the way he was being treated. He had never been left alone, at least not without his sister. And it was obviously taking a toll on him. Sophie didn't like being without her brother either, but Gibson knew he couldn't put the two back together. He had dished out Blue's punishment, he was not about to bend just to make Sophie happy.

Bradley Gibson often wondered if it was his fault that Blue had turned out the way he had. Perhaps if he'd given him and Sophie a proper home with a proper family then perhaps Blue wouldn't be getting into so much trouble with a certain superhero.

* * *

**So how was it? The next chapter will be when Sophie and Blue are teenagers and SPOILER: Blue tries to escape!:)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Free doughnuts to everyone who reviews! :)**


	2. Escpae Attempts

**Thank you to the few who favourite, followed and reviewed! It's a great start! Here is Chapter 2! It is split into two parts. The first part is where Sophie is 13 and Blue is 15. The second part is where Sophie is 14 and Blue is 16/17. This chapter is a little longer than the previous one! But I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to review! :D**

**DISCAIMER: Megamind and all the characters do not belong to me... except his sister! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Escape Attempts. **

Sophie sat in the prison library with the story book 'Cinderella' in her hands. She used to love story books when she was younger and she missed her Dad reading them to her. He was too busy nowadays and always told her she could read them herself now. He often reminded her that she was 13. But Dad used different voices for each of the characters. And that was something she couldn't do.

Minion was on a cushion, sleeping, in his fishbowl. Sophie never did like the robotic body her brother had made for their fish friend. Whenever her brother wasn't around she would detach Minion from his suit and carry him around in his bowl.

Sophie hadn't seen her brother since breakfast. He had been present for roll call and had sat with her at breakfast (something he rarely did anymore as he preferred to sit with the other prisoners). But he had disappeared when they were being taken back to their cells. The place had gone into lockdown. No-one was allowed in, no one was allowed out. The Warden had cornered her and demanded to know where Blue was; but Blue never told her anything anymore and therefore she didn't know. Minion was with her also, which worried the Warden even further as Blue never went anywhere without Minion. It wasn't long before they were let out of their cells and Sophie figured that they must have found her brother.

Sophie turned the page of her book as she heard a pair of familiar feet marching down the corridor. She didn't look up until the feet came to a stop in front of her. She looked up into the eyes of her father, who didn't look happy. He had two guards stationed behind him. One guard bent down and picked Minion up (who awoke with a start) and the other grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a standing position. It didn't hurt her, but it surprised her a little. Her book fell to the floor, landing open on one of the pages.

"You know…" Her father began, crossing his arms. "I really hate liars."

"What?" Sophie mumbled, thoroughly confused.

"Take her to her cell." The Warden ordered the guard who had hauled her up. She felt the guards' strong hold fall on her shoulder and start guiding her away from the library and her best friend. Sophie didn't say anything as she was led to her cell and neither did the guard. But Sophie had a million different questions burning her tongue.

When they reached her cell, she wasn't surprised to her brother sat in the middle with his back to them, sulking.

Blue looked up when he heard the jingle of keys unlocking the cell. He turned his head round slightly to see a guard with his sister. He hid a sly smirk as Sophie walked into their shared cell.

The guard locked up again and left. For a few moments the two siblings stared at each other. When they both knew the guard was out of earshot Sophie crossed her arms.

"What have you don't this time?" She asked.

"Where's Minion?" Blue questioned, looking behind her as if expecting to see Minion jump out and scream 'BOO'.

"Dad took him." She mumbled before she resumed her demanding tone. "Now stop avoiding the question!" Blue waved a hand at her in a dismissing way.

"We've lost all our privileges for a week." He smirked. So, the sulking was just an act was it?

"What?" She yelled at him, letting her arms drop to her sides. Blue stood up and walked towards his sister. "What d'you mean: _we?!_"

"The word _'we' _is used by a speaker to refer to themselves and one or more other people." Blue said, quoting from the dictionary. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Why have I had all my privileges taken?" She tried a different way.

"We, little sis… not I."

"Why?!" She asked, getting fed up.

"Because I nearly escaped again." He shrugged.

"So I'm being punished for something you did?" Sophie snapped. Her brother was 15 and a right nuisance.

"No. You helped me." Blue smiled.

"I did not!"

"Oh, but you did!" Blue paused. "Don't you remember? I got you to map out the entire prison and asked you write down the times of when everything opened, closed, began, finished. And I even got you to write down the guards shifts?" Sophie's eyes grew wide.

She slapped him.

"Ow." Blue mumbled, placing a hand on his cheek that was slowly turning purple. Sophie ignored him.

"You said you wanted to make Dad a surprise party!"

"Well our so called '_Dad_' thinks you're a liar now!" Blue smiled. He could see the realisation in her eyes that quickly turned to anger. "I wasn't going to take the blame for everything when you helped!"

"This happens all the time!" Sophie yelled at him. It had all begun at the time they were both excluded when she was 6. Blue had hated spending that night by himself and now, every time he would get into trouble, he would find a way to make sure Sophie was punished in some way as well. "I have enough of you!" She spat. She walked over to the bars and began to rattle them, much like her brother had done so many times when he was younger.

After a few minutes with no-one coming to see what all the noise was, she gave up and slid down the nearest wall until she was sat hugging her knees.

"Doesn't work, does it?" Blue commented as he sat down on one of the two beds in the tiny cell.

"Shut-up." She snapped. She hated her brother at the moment. She hadn't done anything and yet she was being punished. A whole week without her books or her yard time! It sounded pathetic but it was how she entertained herself.

"No need to be like that. You're the one that got yourself into this mess!" He replied.

"I gave up everything for you!" She said firmly, raising her head. "Ever since we got excluded!" She snapped. "I gave up all my friends!" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "My _best friend_! I don't even hear from him now!" She paused as she whipped her eyes. "Because of that incident when you were 8, I've had to cut off the outside world. The only time I get to view it is when we're allowed out and I'm sick of the view of the empty road! I loved getting dressed in the morning for school with all the different clothes to try on! But I gave it all up, because you didn't like it! Now I wear this damn thing!" She motioned to the orange jumpsuit that was rapidly getting too small for her now. She made a mental side note to ask for a bigger one later. "I give up most of my free time to help you build useless objects! And even then you pushed me away! I share my lunch with you most days because some prisoner pinches yours and I don't even get a thank you! And I give up my time with Minion, especially when I want to talk to him, because you want to finish some project you're working on!" She paused, only now realising that the tears were falling down her face. "And I always lose my privileges because of you! And I do it all because I love you Blue." Blue didn't bother to correct his name with his usual retort _'It's Megamind'_. "But all I get back is a stab in the back. I don't even know if you love me?"

Blue looked at his hands. He didn't realise that she had spent most of her life sacrificing things to keep him happy. He knew he should get down on his knees and hug her, but he didn't know if he should. He was the bad guy after all and it would look bad for his image if he was trying to cheer someone up.

_But that someone is your sister._ A voice mumbled to him in the back of his head. He shook the thought away and led down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He heard a scoff come from his sister.

"That says it all doesn't it!" Sophie snapped before she buried her head into her knees and cried.

Blue sat for a few minutes listening to his sisters sobs. He just couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew if he did he would bend and run over to her to comfort her. He then remembered what his dad, his _REAL _Dad, had said to him when he was placing him into the escape pod.

_"Listen here son…" His father said. "I want you to look after your sister. She is your responsibility now. If she is hurt, make her better. If she's upset, comfort her and make her smile again. If she wants to talk, talk to her. Make sure you are always there for her and that way she will always be there for you." He paused. "She's all you've got left. Make it count."_

Blue shook the memory from his mind and sat up again. He looked over at Sophie, who was still crying.

"Sophie, listen…" He began.

"Go away." She choked on tears. Blue gulped. Why did Warden take Minion away? This was Minion's job!

_But Minion isn't here at the moment._ The voice whispered. Blue hated that little voice in his head. Warden had said it was his conscience; whatever that was! Blue stood and went over to his little sister and knelt in front of her. He put his blue skinned hand on her head and she leant into the touch. He smiled lightly as she practically fell into his chest for a hug.

Blue noted that it had been years and years since they had hugged and he had to admit he missed it.

"I'm sorry." Blue mumbled into her ear. "I didn't mean to make you feel this way." He reached for her hand, which he held in his. "And I'm sorry. I really am." He paused. "And… I do love you, I really do. But sometimes I need reminding." He reached up his free hand and dried his tears. "I'll tell the Warden the truth when he comes round to speak to you later." He said honestly. "I tell him that I was the one lying, that I had asked you to draw out the prison for me and I had tricked you into doing it by not telling you about my planned escape attempt." Sophie looked up at him.

"You would really do that?" She asked as Blue whipped her tears.

"Yeah, I would."

That sat together for hours, talking, remembering, laughing and hugging. It was times like these that they both missed.

When Sophie had turned 14, the Warden had placed her in the cell opposite from her brother. He had said how the four walls of their shared cell were barely big enough for her and blue, let alone Minion as well. And all 3 were still growing. Blue always had Minion in her cell and Sophie felt more alone than ever. She hated having her own cell.

One sunny September morning, Sophie was sat at the table away from all the prisoners. It was her brother's birthday in 2 days' time and she had made him a gift. She had made him a photo album. She had asked her dad for all the photos he had taken when they were younger and she had stuck them in a little scrapbook. She couldn't wait to give it to him. He would be turning 17 and dad had said how that was a big step closer to him being able to leave.

Sophie looked over the table where the prisoners always sat. She could just make out her brothers blue head and Minions fishbowl. She turned back to her cornflakes and smiled. She was proud of her brother and wasn't afraid to admit it.

A few moments later someone plonked themselves down in front of her. She looked up into her brothers green eyes.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She replied.

"Look, I won't be around for a while." He began. "So I'm leaving Minion with you." Sophie looked up further than her brother and sure enough, there was Minion in his big, gorilla, robotic suit.

"Where are you going?" She asked, looking back at her brother, her smile now faded from her lips.

"Metrocity!" He declared happily.

"Has dad given you permission?" She asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. He never gave her permission; there was no way he would give it to Blue.

"He's not our Dad!" Blue snapped. "He's the Warden." Sophie rolled her eyes, not replying to his comment. "And no, not exactly. He hasn't."

Sophie's eyes grew wide as she grasped his idea.

"You're escaping?!" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Shhh!" Blue placed a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything."

"Blue…" She began.

"Sophie! You know my name's Megamind." He sighed.

"Please don't go."

Blue stood.

"I'm sorry Sophie. My mind's made up."

And with that he left.

A few days later, Sophie was lounging in her cell, reading. Minion was sat, knitting and Blue had escaped. His cell had been empty for the past three days straight; and Sophie missed him. It was his 17th birthday today and he wasn't around for her to congratulate him. She sighed as she turned a page of her book.

As she thought of her brother, the silence of the cell block was broken by the sound of yelling and struggling. Sophie stood from the bed and made her way over to the bars to try and see what all the noise was about. Many of the other prisoners did as well.

"You haven't seen the last of me Metro Man!" Someone yelled. Anyone who had spent the last year in the prison knew who that voice belonged to: Blue.

Sophie watched as her brother was hauled down the corridor by two guards who were struggling to keep a grip of him. She watched in surprise as one guard unlocked his cell. The other pushed him inside where he tripped over his feet and went crashing to the ground. Sophie couldn't believe it! They only treated the prisoners like that. The cell slammed shut and the first guard locked it again.

"Happy Birthday… Blue!" The second guard said slyly. The two walked away laughing. Sophie tried to call after them, but she couldn't find her voice. After a moment of silence, Sophie turned back to look at her brother.

"Blue?" Sophie asked, concerned as he brother pushed himself up.

Little did Sophie know, that was only the first time she would see her brother pulled back to his cell and treated in that way.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The movie begins to make an entrance! **

**So how was it? leave a little review and let me know what you think! :) thanks **


End file.
